Don't Give Up
by KyoshiWarrior1997
Summary: Conner Desman (AKA Revan) has been infected by the bite of a Terentatek, leaving him on the edge of life and death. This situation makes Bastila confess her true feelings towards him. LSM RevanxBastila. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Don´t Give up**

**Chapter one: The bite.**

_Kashyyyk_

Conner Desman is in the Shadowlands searching for the second star map in his search of the Star Forge, he is leading a small party of five. An old Jedi, Jolee Bindo, a mandalorian, Canderous Ordo, a bloodthirsty droid, HK-47 and he, a former smuggler who was found Force-sensitive and now he was a Jedi Guardian. They've landed in Kashyyyk three days ago, but Chuundar took Zaalbar captive and ordered Conner to find a madclaw and kill him. Conner and the party descended into the Shadowlands and found an old hermit called Jolee; he agreed to help them, if they allowed him to come with them.

When they found the star map, a computer with an unknown alien specie hologram solicited answer to specific questions, Conner answered like a Jedi would do, so the computer release droids to attack the party, in the battle the computer analyzed Conner's brain patterns and realized that he was worthy to access the star map. After they uploaded the star map, they found Zaalbar's father; Freyyr. He asked Conner how he knew his son's names, Conner explained to him that he was sent by Chuundar to kill him; he had to agreed to came to find something they were looking for.

And also explained that Zaalbar was follow him because a life debt, Freyyr asked Conner if he and his companions could look for Bacca's blade, a great symbol of chieftains, with that, he could take down Chuundar's chieftain. Conner agreed and the party headed South, where there was a ritual area, here could find the beast.

"We need to cross this swamp, one way or another." Conner said looking at the green water in front of him. "Any ideas?" he asked.

"I may have one." Jolee said. "This swamp is too deep in some parts, but in others, it's like walking in a small puddle."

"Okay, show us where are this parts Jolee." Conner said.

Jolee nodded and lead them to one extreme of the swamp, he show them that the water was only a few centimeters up, it was safe for everyone, including HK.

The crossed the swamp and reached to an area where the trees where all around, it was only cover by vains, Conner saw a rock and saw some symbols, he knew that they were in the ritual area. The party hanged the body of a viper kinrath in a vain and waited from the beast. Few minutes later the beast appeared, and Conner realized that the beast was a Terentatek…

"Oh hell, it's a Terentatek!" Conner said in a low voice.

"What is a Terentatek?" Canderous asked pointing his mandalorian riffle to the beast.

"It's a creature of the dark side, the Jedi powers don't affect them, we need some plan to kill it." Jolee answered.

"Statement: I would like to dispose of the meatbag beast master, if you allow me to do it." HK said rising his riffle blaster.

"No, HK, wait for my orders." Conner said while he was taking off his double-blade lightsaber from his belt.

"Statement: As you wish master, but don't let me waiting too long master." HK said.

"I promise I will not HK." Conner said.

Conner and Jolee ignited his lightsabers, while Canderous and HK prepared his riffles, the two Jedis rushed towards the beast and started attacking it, the other two started to shoot. In the upper trees, the rest of the crew was waiting for Conner to come back, Mission was worried by Zaalbar, he was being held captive by Chuundar, Juhuani was meditating, Carth was checking the controls of the ship, with the help of T3, and Bastila, she was very worried by Conner, he had not returned since he descended to the Shadowlands two days ago. She couldn't concentrate, although she wanted, she couldn't, she was feeling worried about him. She did not why, he was arrogant and vain, but also he was kind, tender and patient. What she really wanted was to look into his eyes again. He had amber eyes, they were like lights that provide her warmth, she almost smiled, and then she shook her head coming back to reality.

"You are worried from him, right?" A voice behind Bastila said.

"What?" She asked when she saw Mission standing behind her.

"You are worried for Conner, aren't you?" Mission asked again.

"What makes you think I'm worried by an arrogant man?" Bastila answered.

"Oh, c'mon Bastila, I know you like him, everyone can see that, by the way you look at him and by the way you worry about him, it's clearly that you love him." Mission answered with a small smile in her face.

"Jedi do not love Mission, even if it was, I wouldn't fall in love with a person who is arrogant and vain." Bastila answered in a serious voice, maybe because the young twi'lek was right. In the past weeks she was developing feelings for Conner, not as a friend, but as something more. And the bond was helping.

"You don't fool me, when you look at him, you paralyzed, and when he ask you something, it takes you to respond. When you hear him talk, your heartbeat goes crazy, if that's not love, I don't know what it is." Mission said and looked at Bastila, who had a pink color in her cheeks.

Bastila returned to the dormitory and closed the door; Mission shook her head and went to the cockpit to help Carth and T3.

In the Shadowlands, the party was fighting the Terentatek, the beast get closer to Conner and bite him in the leg, Conner cried in pain, luckily, Canderous and HK managed to attract the beast's attention, with that he released Conner's leg. Jolee get close to Conner to see the injury.

"Are you alright son?" Jolee asked.

"I'm fine." Conner said trying to contain his pain. He looked down at his leg and saw the bite marks around his leg cover in blood. He took his shirt and tore his shirt to make a bandage to stop the bleeding.

"Can you stand up?" Jolee asked.

"Yeah." Conner answered and he stood up.

After they killed the Terentatek, Conner took Bacca's blade and returned to Freyyr, he thanked and suggested they needed to return to the village to confront Chuundar, everyone returned and a battle between Chuundar's chieftain and Conner's companions started, when Chuundar died, Freyyr took his position as Chieftain again and make Zaalbar his successor, Zaalbar thanked his father but explained that he still had a life debt to Conner and asked for Bacca's blade promising he would return it someday. With that, they left the village and in the way to the _Hawk _they help the wookies to take down Czerka officers.

When they got close to the _Hawk, _Carth, Juhuani, T3 and Mission greet them.

"Big Z, you're fine!" Mission said running towards her wookie friend.

"Did you found the star map?" Carth asked.

"Yes, we found it." Conner answered.

Bastila heard voices outside and sensed that Conner's presence was near; she knew that he had returned. She run towards the ramp and stop before she could descend. _Why I am acting like a teenager with her first crush? _She asked her. She took a deep breath and descended the ramp. At the same time, Conner saw her and smiled at her, making her blush. Carth suddenly saw Conner's leg bandaged.

"What the hell happened down there?" Carth asked.

"We ran into a Terentatek and we fight it." Canderous answered.

Bastila saw the bandage around Conner's leg and rushed to him.

"Are you fine?" She asked trying not to sound worried.

"I'm fine, it's only a bite, and nothing a little of kolto can't do." Conner answered giving her a weak smile; he was sweating because of the pain and was breathing heavy.

They borded the ship and trace route to Manaan, only two more star maps.

A/N: This is my first fanfiction in English, sorry if is not written correct.


	2. Chapter Two: The first 72 hrs

**Chapter Two: The first 72 hrs.**

The journey to Manaan took one day, while the ship was on route to Manaan, Conner changed the bandage of his leg and cleaned the wound, and he applied some kolto on it to heal it. When he finished, he went to the main hold to eat something, when he noticed Bastila in the training room.

"Hey." He said entering into the room.

"Hi." She said. "How is your leg?"

"Better, thanks, I told you nothing a little of kolto couldn't do." He answered smiling. "Mission told me that you were very worried by me back on Kashyyyk." He said as he leaned against the wall.

Bastila's heart froze by these words, after a few seconds, she answered, "Of course I was, but not for the reasons you think, you are an essential part for this mission, I… "She almost realized what she was going to said and took a few seconds to correct herself. "We, we can not afford the privilege to lose you. We need you."

"You mean you can't afford the privilege to lose me, and you need me." Conner answered teasing her.

"Why you have to be always so arrogant? Forget it, I already know the answer, and this conversation is pointless, sorry for asking." Bastila answered a little upset.

Conner shook his head and chuckle. "See you later princess." He said and winked at her, causing her to blush. Then he exited the training room. She rolled her eyes and knelt to meditate. _What did I do to be bonded with an arrogant man? He is going to drive me crazy._ She asked herself.

After having dinner, Conner went to his bunker to rest a little before arriving at Manaan. He fell asleep and experienced another vision, this time the star map was under the water, near a submarine station. Conner woke up, and he realized he had fever. _It's maybe because the day we fought the Terentatek was raining, maybe it's a cold. _He said to himself. He got up and went to wash his face, after that he went to the medbay and applied more kolto on the wound.

Two hours later the _Hawk _landed in one of the hangars of Ahto City, in the main hold, Bastila speak to Conner.

"Did you see the vision? Of course you saw it. But it's strange that a star map is located here, Manaan is known by its extended oceans and the kolto." Bastila said.

"Yeah, it seem like it was underwater." Conner answered.

"No doubt things will become clear once we find a way to descend to the ocean's floor." She said.

Conner gather everybody in the main hold and said that he would need two companions with him to explore Ahto City and to find a way to descend to the ocean's floor. Canderous and Carth offered to go with Conner, he agreed and they went to explore Ahto City. When they left the hangar they presence a fight between a sith soldier and a Republic officer. After the sith left, the Republic officer told to Conner that Manaan was neutral in the war, because they think that the kolto was for everyone. Conner asked where they could found information about Ahto City, the officer answered that they could ask Roland Wann, he was the Republic diplomatic in Manaan, and he was at the Republic Embassy. Conner thanked and they made way to the Republic Embassy.

Before they could reach the Embassy, a woman named Elora ask Conner if Jolee was traveling with them, he nodded and said that he would bring Jolee to her. After calling Jolee, they waited until he arrived. When Jolee arrived, he asked what was going on and saw Elora and ask her what happened, she answered that her husband; Sunry, a friend of Jolee's has been acused of murder and beg them to help her to prove Sunry's innocence, Conner agreed and went to talk with the judges of Manaan, after he talked with the judges, they agreed that Conner would be Sunry's arbiter. After talking with Sunry in the jail and with the witnesses, Conner went to trail; there he proved that Sunry was innocent. They went to the Republic Embassy and talk to Roland Wann, Conner asked Roland if he knew something about a star map, he answered that he might knew something about it, but he need Conner to do something for him and Conner asked what was it.

Wann said that he needed to recover a memory data of a droid who went missing and was taken by the Siths to unlock the secrets of the droid. Wann gave Conner three options to get into the Sith Embassy. He choose to break into the Sith Embassy using access cards. The party returned to the Hawk to rest. The next day they will break into the Sith Embassy.

The next morning, Conner woke up feeling weak and dizzy. _It's only a cold._ He said to himself, he dress up and went to wash his face. When he was in the main hold he found Jolee waiting for him.

"Are you feeling right son?" He asked.

"I'm fine Jolee; it's only a small cold." Conner answered.

"C'mon kid, I didn't born yesterday. I'm old, damn it! I have the years of experience to tell you that you don't have a cold." Jolee said. "Let me take a sample of your blood to analyze it."

Conner sighed and lifted his sleeve and extended his arm, Jolee took a sample of his blood and went to the medbay of the ship. Conner made his way to the ramp, outside Carth and Canderous were waiting for him, but in his way he encountered Bastila.

"Hey." Conner said giving her a smile.

"Hi, I heard you will go to the Sith Embassy." She said.

"Yeah, I am going to rescue a memory data that the Republic lost a few hours ago." He answered.

"I see. Are you feeling well? You look pale." She said and put her hand in Conner's forehead. "And you have fever."

"I'm fine. Don't worry." He answered taking gently her hand away from his forehead and giving her a weak smile.

"If you say so. Be careful." She said.

"I will." He answered and turned to leave but Bastila stop him.

"What?" He asked, but Bastila gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Please, be careful." She begged him in a low voice.

He nodded and went out of the ship. A few minutes later, the party arrived at the Sith Embassy, they were authorized to enter, but inside the Embassy, a small fight started. Conner and his companions found young Selkaths being trained as Siths, after looking for evidence to prove that the Sith were evil, Conner found a datapad that said that the Siths wanted to take control of Manaan because of the kolto. He showed the datapad to the young Selkaths and they thanked Conner for the truth. While the party got deeper in the Embassy they found the droid and save the memory data. When they exit the Embassy, Conner was accused of breaking into the Sith Embassy, but he told the judges everything he learnt in the datapad, when he gave the datapad to the judges his hands were shaking, he did not know why.

After the judges saw the datapad, they declared Conner innocent, after exiting the courthouse, Conner felt more dizzy and faint a few meters away from the courthouse. Canderous and Carth carried him and took it to the ship.


	3. Chapter Three: The Infection

**Chapter Three: The Infection.**

Carth and Canderous returned to the ship with an unconscious Conner, Carth called to the ship to say that Conner had fainted. When they got close to the ship, Jolee and Zaalbar help them to take Conner to the medbay…

"Be careful with his legs Zaalbar." Jolee said to the wookie who was carrying Conner.

Zaalbar nodded and laid Conner on the bed in the medbay.

"Careful with his head." Jolee said. Once Conner was on the bed, Jolee turn on the systems to check Conner's vital sings.

"What happened?" Mission asked.

"We don't know, one minute Conner was right and the other he just fainted." Carth answered looking at his friend.

"He has an infection cause by the bite of the Terentatek." Jolee said. "I took a sample of his blood early to analyze it. I got the results a few minutes ago."

"But he cleaned up the wound and applied kolto on it." Carth answered.

"Yes, he did. But he didn't apply antidote in his body. The Terentateks are known by their poisonous claws and tusks. If you don't have the antidote, the venom would spread in all your body leaving you at the edge of life and death." Jolee explained.

Bastila, who was on her bed meditating, felt Conner's presence weaker than ever, she stood up and went to the main hold, there she found all the crew gather in the medbay, she rushed at the bed and saw an unconscious Conner laying there.

"What happened?" She asked looking at Conner.

"He has been infected by the venom of the Terentatek, kid. I'm trying to know how advance is the infection." Jolee answered.

"What do you mean?" She asked fighting back tears. Bastila didn't like seeing Conner like that, injured, vulnerable. She remembered when she met him like Darth Revan, when she confronted him aboard his ship, and how she managed to save him after Malak betrayed Revan.

"What teach you at the academy these days about infections and illnesses? Bah, forget it. The only thing I can tell you is that the infection has three stages. The first stage is in the first 72 hours after the bite, the second is the first three days where the venom is stronger, the victim, like the kid, experiments high fever and his heartbeats are faster than ever. The third stage is the last three days of the infection, the fever descends but the body temperature is below the 36 degrees, and the heartbeats go lower, if we don't prepare a serum that counterattacks the venom, the kid will die after the sixth day of the infection." Jolee said.

Everyone shocked after hearing Jolee's words. But who was more shock that anyone was Bastila, she could not afford losing Conner, the man who had already won her heart.

Jolee turn his attention to the monitor were Conner's temperature were displayed. He saw that Conner's temperature above 40 degrees. He said to the others "We need to lower his temperature."He drew his attention to Bastila, who was staring at Conner with a worried look.

"Don't worry, I will save him." He said. She looked at the old man face and nodded, she knew that he was right. A few hours later, Conner regained consciousness, the first thing he saw was Bastila standing beside his bed.

"Hey princess." He said and gave her a weak smile.

"You are finally awake." Bastila said with a smile on her face. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Weak." He answered, took a deep breath and asked her "Where's everyone?"

"Out having dinner, I offered to take care of you if you wake up." She answered and sat next to him in the bed. Conner chuckled.

"Where are the droids?" He asked.

"That bloody droid of yours is outside, guarding the entrance of the ship and T3 is repairing some controls of the ship." She answered. "You had me worried." She said and placed a hand on Conner's brown hair and started to stroke it.

He took another deep breath and said "Sorry for that." Conner closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

"Try to rest, I'll be here with you." Bastila said still stroking his hair. He smiled and fell asleep.

The next day, the fever attack harder, Conner was trembling and sweating by the fever, the temperature was above 41 degrees, Jolee asked Carth for help, they needed to take off some of Conner's clothes to lower his temperature. He only stayed in a blue short he used above his underwear. Jolee took a light blanket and covered him with it. Bastila was very worried.

"_**Please Conner, don't die, please don't give up**_." She told him trough the bond, although she didn't have an answer.

The third day of the second stage of the infection, Conner slept most of the day, his body temperature had descended from 40 degrees to 38 degrees. With that, Bastila took the opportunity to eat and sleep. Later, at night, Bastila woke up because she heard some noises in the training room, she took her double-blade lightsaber and went to the training room to see what or who made the noises.

When she stood up in the door, she saw a shadow near the workbench, when she entered in the room and saw Conner working in his lightsaber.

"Conner! What the hell are you doing?!" She asked very worried.

"Working in my lightsaber, I need to improve this thing." He answered.

"But you are sick, you must be resting, in bed." She answered rushing to his side.

"Don't worry, okay? I'm fine." He said and gave her a smile.

She placed her head on his cheek and look into his eyes. "No you're not. Conner you have an infection, if you don't rest you will die, and I don't want that." She said sadly.

"I'm fine, trust me, if a star to feel bad again, I will tell you okay?" He said taking her hand which was on his cheek and smiled.

Bastila nodded and left the training room, when Bastila left, Conner sighed and returned to the workbench, but he started to feel dizzy, he grabbed the table for support, but that didn't help him much and fainted again and fell on the ground.

Bastila heard the noise of several tools falling in the ground, she run to the training room only to found Conner lying unconscious on the ground.

"Conner! Wake up! Conner!" She said kneeling at his side and shaking his body. When she realized he wouldn't woke up in the next hours, she manage to lift him off the ground and put an arm around his waist and took one of Conner's arm and put his arm around her shoulders, with a little effort, Bastila managed to take Conner back to the medbay and laid him on the bed.


	4. Chapter Four: The Serum

**Chapter Four: The Serum.**

Jolee examined Conner's vital signs, he noticed that his temperature had dropped to 33 degrees, and the beats were very low. Conner was trembling, he was semiconscious and was getting pale. Jolee asked from some things he needed to prepare the serum, Carth said that he will try to get them. He organized a small group to go for the things that Jolee needed. When the group left, Bastila asked Jolee how was Conner, he answered that Conner was in the first day of the third stage.

"When the serum will be ready?" She asked.

"In twelve hours, it may take a day to take effect on the kid's blood, but if we apply the serum in the fifth day, he will make it." Jolee said. "You know, you care a lot for him."

Bastila took a deep breath and said "Yes, I do. I need him for this mission, I can't do this alone."

"Mph, c'mon girl, you don't fool me, and I have the experience to tell you that you are in love with him, and he is in love with you." Jolee answered.

"But the Code says…" Bastila said but was cut off by Jolee.

"I know what the Code says, damn it! And I know what the Jedi says about love, but I can assure you that you don't care what they said because you had fallen in love with the former Dark Lord." He answered.

Bastila was shocked, _How did he know that Conner is Revan?! _Bastila asked herself, but before she could ask Jolee, he answered.

"When I saw him in the Shadowlands, I knew he was Revan, the Force was great with him."

"Why you didn't say anything?" She asked.

"Because I am not the one who should tell him, it's you." Jolee answered. "Anyway, how did you start to fall for him?" He asked.

"I do not know, when I met him on Taris, he was arrogant, childish and vain, but when we arrived at Dantooine and he accepted to be trained, he changed, then he helped me to reconcile with my mother, he offered me all his support. That's when I noticed that I was being hard on him. He is kind, gentle and very patient with me and with the rest of the crew, he begged me to stay in the ship back on Kashyyyk, he said that he did not want me to get hurt." Bastila said smiling, remembering the conversation she and Conner had back on Tatooine.

Jolee stayed silent a few minutes, he finally said "Let me tell you something kid, get rid of the Order and the Code for a moment, and do what your heart tells you to do. I can assure you, that your heart says the opposite of what you think."

Bastila stayed silent, the only thing that broke the silence was Conner's cough, he was already awake.

"I think that the kid has just waked up, I'm going to check him." Jolee said and he went to the medbay.

Meanwhile, Bastila was remembering the conversation she had with Conner back on Tatooine.

"_You want to talk with me?" She asked._

"_Yeah, how are you feeling?" He asked in a gentle voice._

"_Better, thanks for helping me." She answered._

_Conner smiled at her. "I know that you might be alone for now, but if you need to talk with someone, we can walk around Anchorhead. But if you prefer to be alone, we can return to the Hawk." He said._

"_No, I don't want to return to the ship yet. I would prefer to walk around the port." She answered._

_The two walk around Anchorhead until they reached a small plaza, they sat on a bench, the suns were getting down, the sky had a very romantic color, pink, blue, purple and orange made the contrast in the sky._

"_I know I had already told you about my family, but I would like to hear about yours." Bastila said playing nervously with her hands._

"_There's not much to say, I never met my mother and my father was a drunken man, I never had the chance to meet him, sometimes I thought that he drank to forget that I ever existed. When I turned 14, I run away from home, I never saw him again after that. By the age of sixteen, I began my career as a smuggler. When I was eighteen I had already been in almost all the sectors in the Outer Rim." He said, Bastila could feel his grief, she realized how lucky she was to meet her parents before she was given to the Order._

"_Conner…I'm sorry." She said and took his hand in hers._

_Conner turned his look at her, she noticed a tear in his eye, she gently cleaned the tear with her thumb and left her hand over Conner's cheek. He smiled and turned to look the sunsets. Bastila rested her head in Conner's shoulder. They stayed in silence a few minutes, but for them, look like hours._

Bastila smiled, then she realized that Jolee was calling her. She went to the medbay.

"How is he?" She asked.

"He semiconscious, he wants to talk with you, but remember he needs to rest, so don't keep him talking very much. And he is also blind, this is a natural cause produce by the venom of the Terentatek." Jolee said.

Bastila nodded and approached to the bed, she saw Conner lying in his right side.

"Princess? Is that you?" He asked in a very low voice.

"Yes, it's me Conner, how are you feeling?" She asked while she was sitting next to him.

"Weak and cold." He said between heavy breaths. "Is the serum ready?" he asked.

"No, Carth and the others went for some things that Jolee need to prepare the serum." She answered. "Jolee told me that you can't see."

"Yeah, it's true." He said. Bastila wished that Conner's words were a lie, but she knew that they weren't. She stared at him, his eyes were in her direction, but Conner didn't blink.

"Don't be sad, you've to be strong." He said, he felt through the bond Bastila's sadness. He raised a hand and tried to touch her face, Bastila saw this and took his hand and placed his hand on her cheek. Conner smiled and went unconscious.

"Please Conner, don't give up, I need you, I…I love you." She whispered.

A few minutes later, Carth and the others returned with the things that Jolee needed to prepare the serum, Jolee started to prepare the serum, it took five hours to prepare it. When it was finally ready, he injected the serum in Conner's bloodstream. They only need to wait.


	5. Chapter Five: The Date

**Chapter Five: The Date.**

The serum had been successful in remove the venom from Conner's blood. He spent two days unconscious, everyone volunteer to check him, his vital signs had returned to normal, also his temperature was normal again, he was recovering his color and everyone was relief. The third day, Jolee informed that Conner was sleeping, he was fine. Although Conner had most of the crew checking him, the only person who never left his side was Bastila, she spent two days without sleeping. Everyone talked with her, they convinced her to go to rest, and if Conner awake, they would tell her. Bastila went to her bunker and fell asleep.

A few hours later, Conner woke up, he stand up and greet everyone.

"Finally, you're awake buddy, we thought you're going to die." Carth said.

Conner chuckled and said "Yeah, I know, been in the edge of death it's not funny."

"Conner! I knew you would be fine!" This came from a very happy Mission, who hugged Conner.

"I'm glad to see you too, Mission." He answered.

"Statement: I'm glad that you are fully operational now master, I hope we can engage in some fight soon." HK said.

"Thanks HK." Conner said.

"You freaked us kid, we thought you were dead." Canderous said.

Conner smiled and drew his attention to Jolee. "Thanks for saving me Jolee, I owe you one." He said.

"Bah, save it kid, I only made the serum. But you should thank Bastila. The girl is stubborn, she never left your side, she cares about you. She was very worried by you." Jolee answered.

"Where's she?" Conner asked.

"She's sleeping." Carth answered.

Conner smiled, then he realized he spent long time in bed. They needed to recover the third Star map. He asked the others if they returned the memory data to the Republic Embassy, Carth said yes, and he told Conner that Roland Wann gave them authorization to descend to the ocean's floor in exchange of a favor, they had lost all communication with the research facility and the mercenaries they hired also were lost. If they could investigate what was happening down there they could found the Star map. Conner asked Jolee if he could go for the map.

"Well, the serum eliminated every drop of venom from your blood, you are fine, but still you need to rest a few days. Once you have found the Star map, we will stay here two days more, okay?" Jolee answered.

Conner nodded and went to change his robes, before he left, he went to the women's dormitory, where he found Bastila sleeping, he got close to her bed slowly, trying not to wake her up. He saw her sleeping, she looked like an angel. He smiled and took off his robe and covered her with it and stroked her long brown hair.

"I'll be back princess." He whispered to her. She stir in her sleep. Conner left the dormitory and went to the Republic Embassy. Once he, Juhuani and Mission got there, they descended to the facility, they found a scared mercenary, who told them that the selkaths went insane, and that he needed to return to the surface. Conner said that he needed to investigate the facility and left the mercenary alone.

The group started to walk around the facility, everything was destroyed, when they reach at the first room they found insane selkaths, they attacked them, and the group attack the insane selkaths. This happened more than three times, when they finally cleared all the facility, Conner discovered that they needed to go to the real research facility, which was a few meters away. They could only go by crossing the ocean's floor. Conner saw that they only had one environmental suit and he decided that he was the one who had to go. Juhuani and Mission agreed, Conner put on the suit and went out.

After taking care of some firaxa, he got into the facility, there he found the scientist that Roland told about, Kolo Nolan and his assistant, Sami. At first they tried to kill Conner, they were afraid, but after they apologized, Conner asked what made the selkaths insane, the scientist didn't know, but they told Conner that a giant firaxa shark had woken up since they turn on the harvesting machine for the kolto. Nolan suggested to Conner that he needed to use a toxic that would kill all the firaxa sharks, including the giant firaxa shark. But Sami told Conner that he could destroy the harvesting machine, this could make the giant firaxa shark leave. Conner agreed to destroy the harvesting machine and left the station and made his way to the machine, once he reached the machine, he manipulate the controls and the machine exploded.

Conner saw the giant firaxa shark left and made his way to the Star map, after seeing that this was also incomplete he download it on his datapad, and returned with Mission and Juhuani. When they were close to the submersible, they encountered Malak's apprentice, Darth Bandon with two Dark Jedis. They engaged in a fight.

_Bastila was on her dormitory, she had returned from her mission two days ago, still she was tired, saving the Dark Lord wasn't an easy task._

_She was worried by him, he was the only one who could tell the Council about the Star Forge, she didn't let him die, although he caused much pain, she couldn't let him die. She lay on her bed thinking what was going to happen, her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door._

"_Padawan Shan, the Council wants to see you." A Jedi said._

_Bastila sighed and put her robe on, she exited her dormitory and went to the Council's Chamber, when she arrived, the Masters were waiting for her._

"_Ahh, Padawan Shan, we were expecting you." Master Zhar said._

_Bastila bowed and said "Thank you Master, why do you want to see me?" _

"_We want to inform you that Revan is stable, he is unconscious but out of danger." Master Dorak answered._

"_Is good to hear that Masters, what is going to happen to Revan now?" She asked._

"_Well, you tell us that you managed to keep Revan alive creating a Force bond between you two. Maybe we can use this Force bond to find out what is the Star Forge, but this is not an easy task Padawan, Revan's memory is very damage, we are afraid, that he could not remember where is the Star Forge." Master Zhar explained._

"_But we have another plan, we are planning to reprogram Revan's mind, he is going to have a new identity, one loyal to the Republic, maybe he will not remember many things, but if some of his memories about the Star Forge try to resurface, we could take this in our own advantage." Master Dorak said._

_Bastila nodded and said "Can I see Revan before his reprogramming, Masters?"_

"_Yes you can Padawan." Master Vandar answered._

"_Thank you Masters." She said bowing to the Masters and left the Chamber. _

_She made her way to the medical facility, she was curious about Revan, she only had heard things about him, but she never met him in person. She heard from many female Jedis, that he was an attractive man, but she always thought that the other female Jedis needed to control their emotions._

_When she entered in the medical facility, she approached where Revan was. She never saw him without his mask, and now he was there, injured and vulnerable. She felt a strange feeling within her, she got close and saw his eyes, they were half opened, but still she could saw a beautiful golden amber color in his eyes, a strange color in a person._

Bastila woke up, she saw that it was day already, she felt a robe covering her, when she took the robe, she realized it was Conner's robe, she could sense his sent, she put on his robe and went to the main hold, she realized that Conner was no longer in the medbay, she panicked, but before she could go freak out, she took a deep breath and asked Jolee where was Conner, he answered that he was looking for the Star map. Bastila was relieved.

Meanwhile Conner, Mission and Juhuani were fighting Darth Bandon and the Dark Jedis, after defeating Bandon and the Dark Jedis, they made their way to the surface, where Roland Wann asked if they had found what happened in the station, Conner said that a giant firaxa shark was awoken by the machine and he destroyed it to save the shark, Roland said that all their work was lost, but he thanked Conner for his investigation, after they exited the Republic Embassy, Conner was arrested by the selkaths. They heard the problems that happened on the ocean's floor.

In the trial, Conner explained that the harvesting machine had woken up a giant firaxa shark, the judges believed that this shark was The Progenitor, an old legend, they asked Conner if he had killed the shark, he answered no, the judges declared Conner innocent and let him leave.

When they returned to the ship, Bastila was waiting for Conner, when she saw him standing and walking, she wanted to run and embrace him, but she stayed in control. _Control yourself Bastila, you can embrace him later._ She said to herself.

Mission and Juhuani aboard the ship, leaving Conner and Bastila alone.

"Hey princess." He said with a smile in his face.

"Hi Conner." She answered returning the smile. "I'm glad to see that you are fine."

"Thanks. Hey…I…was thinking that you'd like to go out to dinner with me tonight." Conner said a little nervous.

Bastila could feel how her temperature was raising, her heart was beating faster. _Is he asking me to go out on a date with him? _She thought to herself.

"Don't worry, is not a date." Conner answered looking at the light red color in Bastila's face. "I only want to go to eat something, I'm hungry, the past six days, I only eat a strange soup that tasted awful, I want real and delicious food." He said.

Bastila was relief when she heard Conner's words, but also was disappointed, how she wanted to go on a date with him.

"Sure, how about meeting here at seven?" She asked.

"Sounds good to me, see you at seven." He answered and gave her a smile.

Conner aboard the ship. Bastila stayed behind, she could not believe that she and Conner were going to have dinner alone.

"Oh, Force!" She said. "What I am doing?" She aboard the ship and went to her dormitory, trying to relax before seven. Meanwhile, Conner took a shower, he wanted to look good, he knew that they were not going on a date, but he still believed that he needed to look descent before going out.

At seven, Conner was outside the ship, he was using his Jedi robes, he fixed his hair several times until he felt it was ready, when he looked at the ramp and saw Bastila going down, he paralyzed when he saw her, she was wearing her jumpsuit, which she rarely wore. She told Conner she only used her jumpsuit in special occasions, but these occasions were training and meditation. Also her hairstyle was different, she wasn't using her pigtails, instead, she had loosed her hair.

"Wow, you…you…you look beautiful." Conner said making her blush.

"Thanks, you look good too." Bastila answered brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

Conner smiled and the two left the hangar and went to Ahto City, they walked in silence until they arrived at a small restaurant, it wasn't too fancy, but they food was great.

"Carth told me that where was they came to have dinner a few days ago, what do you think?" Conner asked.

"It's beautiful." Bastila answered.

They went inside, the restaurant had a balcony overlooking to the ocean, also had a dance floor. The band played romantic music. They were greeted by a pink twi'lek. The twi'lek guided them to a small table, which was on the balcony.

After having dinner, they talked for an hour. Their conversations were focus in Conner's travels around the Outer Rim when he was a smuggler. They spent a great time together.

"Hey, you want to dance?" Conner asked suddenly.

"Uh…I don't know Conner. I have never danced." Bastila answered nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll show you." Conner said and offered to her his hand. Bastila took Conner's hand and he led her to the dance floor.

"Okay, listen carefully, put your left hand on my shoulder and left your right hand in mine." Conner instructed her, she did as Conner said. "Good, now I'm going to put my hand on your back, don't be scared okay? This is how it's done." He said.

When Conner placed his hand in Bastila's back, she felt like electricity running through her body, she glanced at Conner's eyes and saw that he was smiling. "Follow me." He said.

Bastila nodded and started to do the movements that Conner was doing, after the first seconds, she realized that dancing was similar to training, fluid and slow moves.

"_**Where did you learnt to dance?" **_Bastila asked Conner through the bond.

"_**Back at my homeworld, Deralia."**_ Conner answered.

They were so into their conversation that, Conner never realized when he drew Bastila closer to him, and she never realized when they were resting their foreheads in each other's. The music was playing, but for them, the only person that matter was the other. Although that Bastila knew that she was breaking the Code, she didn't wanted to ruin the moment. Without thinking, she rested her head in Conner's chest. He was taller than her, Conner was 1.85 meters tall and Bastila was 1.65 meters tall, but she didn't care. She could hear Conner's heartbeats, they were a peaceful rhythm for her, she felt a feeling she never had after joining the Order, safety.

She could hear Conner's breathing, and Conner hear her breathing. He enjoy the moment by closing his eyes and in a single movement, he placed Bastila's hand on his shoulder. He leaned his head trying to met Bastila's lips, but she saw this and turned her head away from Conner's head. Conner realized what he almost do.

"Sorry, I went too far." He whispered.

They left the restaurant a few minutes later. In their way back o the ship they didn't speak.

"Thanks for this night." Conner said.

"Your welcome." Bastila answered with a faint smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He said.


	6. Chapter Six: Be Mine

**Chapter Six****: Be Mine.**

* * *

A/N: Hi guys, KyoashiWarrior here, this is my last chapter of this story (don't worry I'll make more, as soon as a have new ideas), I will change a little bit the scene of the kiss between Revan and Bastila, (if you ask me, I hate her personality after kissing Revan, c'mon girl you love him no?) anyway, I hope you like it.

* * *

In the morning Bastila was confronted by Mission.

"How went your date with Conner last night?" She asked.

"We didn't have a date Mission, it was only a dinner." Bastila said seriously, last night, she almost was kissed by him. And she wanted, but something inside her told her not do it.

"Sure." Mission said with sarcasm. "You know, you should have kissed him."

Bastila was paralyzed. "When I said that?" She asked.

"Yesterday I was awake when you did it." Mission answered.

Bastila sighed and said "I wanted to kiss him, but part of me told me not to do it."

"I'm sure that part of you was your Jedi part. I know you don't want to break your Jedi Code, but I believe your mind and your heart are in conflict. Your mind tells you not to break the Code and your heart tells you to do it, just for once." Mission said.

"Do what your heart tells you to do, don't silence him."

Bastila stood in silence, she was thinking about last night, when Conner invited her to dance, and the night that was supposed to dinner, became a romantic night with an almost happy ending. She needed to talk with him.

She thanked Mission for her advice and went to the main hold, Conner was there he was working in his lightsaber.

"Hi Conner." Bastila said.

"Hey Princess." Conner answered with a smile. "You want to talk with me?"

"Yes, but we can do this in private? Meet me at the men's dormitory at eight o'clock." She answered.

"Sure, see you later." Conner said and went to Ahto City to participate in the swoop races until eight. He wasn't unsure what Bastila wanted to talk about with him, after last night, he didn't want to push her further.

Bastila spent almost all the day in her dormitory, trying to recite her best words she was going to say to him. She didn't want to lose him again, but she also didn't want to break the Code, she needed to make a decision before eight o'clock.

* * *

**Eight o'clock.**

Conner was already in the men's dormitory waiting for her, he had been waiting her since two seconds ago. Bastila walked and stop in front of the men's dormitory door, she took a deep breath and went inside, Conner was sitting on a bed looking the exterior of the ship.

"You arrived." Conner said when he noticed Bastila in the room.

"Yes." She answered.

"So, what do you want to talk with me?" Conner asked.

"I don't know how to say this, I should be able to control myself, every time I call to my disciplines to control me, they failed me, our bond has developed feelings for each other, but I can't do this, I must have Jedi discipline." Bastila said trying to avoid Conner's eyes, she felt so embarrass, she wanted to be far from him.

"So, this is all I meant for you? A stone in your path of becoming a master?" He asked, in his voice was a tone of angry and deception.

"Please, don't say it like that… you make it seem like I was using you." Bastila answered with sadness.

Conner stayed silent a few minutes, how he could be mad at her? In all his life he had finally found a person who had some difficulties in her life just as him.

"Bastila" He said keeping his distance "I have developed feelings for you, and I can't ignore them, I had fallen in love with you, and I know that you also had developed feelings for me, don't ignore them." He said lovingly.

"You don't understand. Malak has to be stop, if we let our feelings for each other get into the way, it could bring terrible consequences." She said avoiding his eyes, his amber eyes were like warm light that melted away her cold attitude.

"I will stop Malak, but I want you by my side when I do it." He said making his way to her.

"You…you meant it, don't you?" She asked gazing at the floor.

"Yes." He answered and step in front of her. He took her chin between his fingers and left it until their eyes met.

"I love you Bastila, and you know it's true, don't be afraid of love." He said.

"I…I…love you too." She said, although she admitted her feelings for him when he was unconscious, she wanted to do it again. "When I met you back on Taris, I thought you would never change, but I was wrong after your Jedi initiation, I had fallen in love with you."

Conner smiled and leaned to her, his lips met with hers, and Bastila's fears disappeared, she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying not to break the moment, he wrapped his arms around her waist to draw her closer. When they broke apart, she slid her hands down Conner's shoulders until they rested on his chest. They stood in silence a few minutes, while their foreheads rested against each other.

"How do you feel?" He asked smiling.

"Better." She answered between breaths.

Conner smiled and kissed her again, but this time he deepened the kiss, they wanted to enjoy the moment they were having. Conner started to kiss her neck, Bastila realized what Conner was doing and pushed him away.

"What?" He asked trying not to get angry at her.

"Nothing, I'm…just…scared." She answered.

"Don't worry, if you are not ready for something, I'll not make you doing something you're not ready for." Conner said with sadness, he made his way to the door but was stopped by Bastila.

"No, it's not that, I'm afraid of losing you." She answered grabbing his arm.

"Don't worry, you will not lose me again, I promise." He said brushing away a strand of her hair and placing it behind her ear and kissed her on the forehead.

She looked into his eyes and kissed him, he laid her on the bed, they never realized when they took off their clothes, their bodies pressed together in rhythmical moves, for them, nothing matter right now. They finally had what they wanted, be part of the other. They spent the night in each other's arms.

Morning came and Bastila woke up first, she felt two arms holding her, when she opened her eyes, she saw Conner sleeping, she had fell asleep on his shoulder, she could feel the warmth of his body, his muscles. Conner woke up moments later, he looked down and saw Bastila on his shoulder, he smiled.

"Morning beautiful." He said in a sleepy voice.

"Morning." She answered with a smile in her face.

"Did you enjoy last night?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered rubbing her hand in his bare chest.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you." She answered. Conner smiled and leaned down and kiss her. They had broken the Code for love. But they didn't care. All that matter now, was their love. If the Council forbade them to be together after completing the mission, they would find a way to be together. They spent the rest of the day walking around Ahto City, only the two of them. Two lovers who never give up on their love.

**The END.**

* * *

A/N: This is the end, don't worry, I'm working on other story, the problem is the only thing I only have is the title, as soon as I have ideas, I will start to write it.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
